1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shoe support. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shoe support for a bicycle shoe.
2. Background Information
Bicycle shoes preferably include a cleat structure that attaches to a binding structure of a bicycle pedal of a bicycle. The cleat structure of the bicycle shoes can include a cleat that releasably attaches to a cleat engaging portion of the binding structure. The cleats are fixedly coupled to shoe soles of the bicycle shoes. There is a need for bicycle shoes to include sufficiently stiff shoe soles to efficiently transfer pedaling power from rider's feet to the bicycle pedals via the cleats.
There is also a need for bicycle shoes to ensure a snug fit around rider's feet such that the rider's feet do not move around in the bicycle shoes while pedaling. Bicycle shoes include one or more fixing straps or other fastening structure for securing the bicycle shoes to rider's feet. On the other hand, it is sometimes difficult to achieve the snug fit between bottoms of the rider's feet and the shoe soles while utilizing the stiff shoe soles. Conventionally, cushioning insoles are utilized to fill the spaces between the rider's feet and the shoe soles. However, cushioning insoles may absorb pedaling power from the rider's feet. Thus, for the bicycle shoes, little or no cushioning in the insoles is desired.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shoe. The present disclosure addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.